Not Alone
by that-weird-girl13
Summary: Toni stark; Genius, millionaire, playgirl, philanthropist. a new twist on the avengers. Rule 63'd Tony Stark and Captain America. Takes place right when Toni Stark joins The Avengers. Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning, Miss Stark."

"Morning, Jarvis."

"Breakfast is ready for you in the dining room in case you are interested."

"no thanks, not for me. I'll have a martini. Dry, please. With a lot of olives. Make it 3, jarvis."

"but madam, this is your 9th drink since yesterday. Let alone the ones you had in—"

"Mute."

Miss Toni Stark, CEO and owner of what used to be one of the biggest weapons dealers in U.S history. After her run-in with a few terrorists and a brand new heart she is starting all over again with her new Iron Maiden suit. Her somewhat boyfriend and right hand man, Peter Potts helps her with her every day needs and advise. He makes appointments, arrangements, contracts, or anything else to make sure miss stark stays happy. Well, not really "happy". She likes to use the term "satisfied".

"Morning, Potts." She winked at her lover who was sitting at the bar sipping a cup of coffee.

"Toni. How many times do I need to tell you? You can't-"

"I can't be drinking too much. I know, I know. You sound like a mother."

"I'm just trying to keep you safe, Toni."

"And you're doing a marvelous job with that."

Toni got behind peter and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You were pretty good last night." She nibbled on his ear

"How do you remember? You were dead drunk."

"Hey! I remembered most of it! And can you get me an Advil or something? I have a killer head ache."

"Hung over?"

"Big time."

Peter swiveled in his chair to face Toni, who was rubbing her head. Her arc reactor seemed to be dimming down a bit.

"Isn't your arc reactor usually…I don't know…more blue?"

"Oh, Minor wire configuration. I'll fix it when I suit up later. So what do we have planned for today?"

"Well, in case you forgot…it's your birthday."

"Is it?"

"Yea." Peter sighed as he took another sip of coffee.

"Did you get a present?"

"I did. Last night. You were just too drunk to remember."

He winked at her and tried to take another sip of coffee until Toni grabbed it out of his hands and set it on the bar. She slowly got on his lap and stared at him, waiting for some feedback.

"You know, Potts…I can't live without you." Her lips were getting closer to his

"No," he said under his breath

"You can't live without this." He pointed to the arc reactor

He lifted her and set her aside and started walking to the kitchen.

"Excuse me! We were having a moment here!"

"I'm going to make you breakfast and I swear to god, if I see another drink in your hand I'm resigning."

"You can't resign. You'll miss me too much."

"Oh I'LL miss you? You can't even tie your shoes without me around!"

"I don't wear laced shoes."

"You know what I mean, Toni."

She walked behind peter and crossed the coffee table in the living room. On top of the coffee table was a huge manila folder with the name "Avengers initiative: Toni Stark"

"Babe?" Toni cried out

"Yea?" came a muffled yell from the kitchen

"When did I get this?"

"Get what?" he popped his head into the living room and saw Toni eyeing the huge packet

"God damn it." She tossed the pile of papers into the living room fire place

"What if that was something important?" peter cried out as he ran to the fireplace

"It's not. It's that stupid book club Fury wants me to join."

"The Avengers?"

"Yea."

There was a knock at the door.

"We're not home!" Toni yelled

Peter sighed and opened the door. Sure enough, Nick Fury was standing at the door holding a similar copy of papers Toni just threw into the fire.

"For god's sake!" Toni yelled walking towards fury.

"We NEED you, stark."

"I'm on vacation! And plus even if I did join your super secret boy band what's in it for me?"

"Your arc reactor needs new batteries, Toni." Fury said, looking at the arc reactor

"It's just a misplaced wire."

"What about the high-tech crossword puzzle on your neck?"

Peter raised an eyebrow and looked at her neck

"JESUS TONI! How did I not see that from last night?"

"I wasn't the only one that was buzzed." Toni said under her breath.

"This is serious, stark. I can save your life."

"In exchange for what, exactly?"

"You join the avengers and save the whole universe from collapsing on itself."

"Seems fair I guess."

"Stark, this is serious business. We need you."

"See, Potts? HE needs ME!"

"No time for domestics," Fury said as he turned toward a huge private plane on Toni's front yard

"We got some unfinished business back at headquarters."

"I guess that's my cue," Toni said as she turned and kissed peter on the cheeks

"I'll be back." she said smiling

"You better." He said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her softly on the lips

"You complete me!" she waved at him as she walked to the private plane

Seconds later she was introduced to five of the most skilled and trained heroes in the world.

"This…" Fury said as he pointed at the bunch of people sitting on the round table

"This is your new assignment. Welcome to the avengers, Miss Stark."


	2. Chapter 2

Toni sat in the huge round table and looked around, trying to familiarize herself with the new faces. She has already seen their backgrounds and information on some of the previous proposals nick sent in but this time she was sort of forced to memorize their faces.

She started off with Thor. The hottest god she had the pleasure of knowing. He's built up, strong, and has a deep appreciation for hammers that can destroy 50 story buildings.

Then there was the hulk. Or Bruce banner, a genius when it comes to gamma rays. He needs serious anger management classes and a shirt. Well, Most of the time. Last Toni heard of him he destroyed Harlem. But now he was cleaning up his act and trying to hold in his other half.

Black widow and Hawkeye were next, Or Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov. They definitely DID have something I Budapest. Both are highly trained assassins and are pretty quick when it comes to shooting an arrow or throwing a punch. She saw them secretly holding hands in the bottom of the table. She could immediately tell Natasha wore the big boy pants when it came to their relationship.

And finally, miss captain America or Stephanie Rogers, The woman frozen in time. She heard they unfroze her a few months ago when they found her in a weird spaceship looking airplane in some cold tundra in the middle of nowhere. Stephanie worked with Toni's father in world war two, after she got turned into this ultra strong soldier babe. She looked at Toni funny, as if she recognized her face.

"Miss Stark, I presume?" Stephanie said as she extended a hand

Toni looked at the hand and back to Rogers.

"Yep, Pleasure to meet you, captain. I've heard bunches about you."

"Have you?"

"Plenty. Super soldier, capsicle, and cool shield by the way."

Rogers looked at her shield and back to Toni

"You think this is all a joke, do you?"

"Only if it's funny." Toni remarked

She could see banner stifling a laugh

"You think you're so tough."

"Cuz I am."

Stephanie stood up

"Want to bet on it?" Stephanie grabbed her shield

"Bring it on. I have nothing better to do." Toni got closer to Stephanie; their faces were inches from each other

"Ladies, ladies. Please. Not in front of the boys." Natasha grabbed Stephanie's' arm and pulled her back

"You know, agent Romanov, the last time I saw you you had longer hair."

"Your point, Stark?"

"I liked it better the other way." She winked at Natasha

Clint looked like he was having a hard time under the table.

Fury walked back inside with a weird test tube with green liquid in it and passed it to Toni.

"What's this?" Toni asked as she looked at the small tube

"Your payment."

"Ah. Thanks."

Toni took a sip of the weird tonic and gulped it down. She made a weird face and shivered after she drank the whole container.

Her arc reactor lit up a lot more and Toni felt as if she could run to china and back without breaking a sweat. The veins popping out of her neck subsided and left little marks but she felt as good as new.

"Now if you can all sit down." Fury demanded

Toni and Stephanie sat down, not losing any bit of eye contact

"I can brief them if you want, boss." An agent walked in.

Toni remembered his face. What was it, again? Agent something…coulsir? Coulson.

"Miss Stark, pleasure seeing you again."

"You too, Coulson." She nodded to him

"As all of you may have read in your avengers initiative packets our new target is Loki. Banished from Asgard, Loki wants to redeem himself and try to take over planet earth with the Tesseract,"

Toni saw Stephanie tense up a little

"Most of you already have some knowledge about the Tesseract. You may know it has some pretty serious power and is to be kept away from Loki as soon as possible. Once we get the Tesseract back again it would be a whole lot easier to kick Loki's ass and move on." He concluded

"The Tesseract and my brother cannot be harmed whatsoever." Thor interrupted

"Agreed. We set cameras up in almost every city in every country around the globe. It would be a whole lot easier to catch him and get what we want."

"Question!" Toni yelled as she raised her hand. Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"Yes, miss Stark?"

"It's my birthday so if you don't mind..."

"Miss Stark, after the briefing is over we'll take you back to your mansion."

"Thanks a ton, boss."

"I think I'm done here." Coulson said as he turned to face fury

"Thank you. All of you will have your own uniforms. Rogers, Coulson will lead you to your new uniform."

Coulson extended a hand to lead Stephanie.

"Miss Rogers?"

"A new uniform? What was wrong with the old one?" Stephanie protested

"Times change, grammy. Stop complaining and suit up." Toni fired back

Stephanie aggressively took Coulson's hand and stood up. She leaned over the table and was staring straight at Toni

"You think you're so heroic. Let me tell you something, Stark. You were built a hero. You don't even act like one. I risked my ass every fucking day fighting for my country while you were sucking on a silver spoon and shooting bombs. You were never actually on a battle field. You don't actually know what it's like."

"Correction, I sorta secured the U.S's safety while you were sort of frozen in the deep depths of nowhere."

Stephanie scoffed and walked with Coulson. Everyone in the room stayed silent and stared at Toni.

Stephanie was walking by Coulson with her head down as he walked her to her new uniform.

"Miss Rogers. If you don't mind me saying, I'm own of your biggest fans."

Stephanie looked up at Coulson who was smiling like a little 8 year old with a red balloon.

"Are you?"

"Yea. I sorta helped them unfreeze you. I also got some saying when they were making your new uniform."

"Oh?"

"I also stayed by your side when you were unfrozen. I sorta watched you as you slept." Coulson chuckled nervously

Stephanie lifted an eyebrow and kept walking forward

"Well, I didn't really watch you, I just…well, how are you liking the modern age, miss Rogers?"

"It's complicated…and weird…"

"Yea…well, we're here."

Coulson put his finger against a machine that automatically opened two doors and revealed Stephanie's new uniform.

It was tall and slim-fitting. Stephanie bit her tongue and thought about how she may not even be able to fit into that thing. The original star was plastered onto her chest and the helmet with the A was hung over the uniform.

"Uhhh…Coulson?"

"Yes, miss Rogers?"

"How will I fit into that thing?"

"Well…it's flexible. So you may be able to uhh…fit." Coulson stared at her cleavage.

Stephanie looked at Coulson and back to the uniform. Coulson left to let Stephanie try it on. It took her about 10 minutes to get into that thing and 5 minutes when Coulson tried to zip up the back.

"Fits great." Coulson said as he examined her

"Thanks." She said breathlessly

The agent and captain walked back into the room. Thor, Bruce, Clint, and Toni were all staring at her as she walked in.

"Any smart-ass comments, Stark?"

"N-No." Toni stuttered

"We'll be heading to your mansion soon, miss Stark. Just sit back and enjoy the ride. We'll pick you up first thing in the morning."

"Ye-huh." Toni said as she stared at Stephanie

"Stark, what the hell are you staring at?" Stephanie snapped

"You know, that kind of attitude won't get you laid."

Stephanie's cheeks turned pink and Toni sat back into her chair. Just like Coulson promised, Toni got back to her mansion just in time for her birthday party. The invite list was a mere 500 people, Most of them she never met before in her life. in the end they had this huge cake and a male stripper popped out of it. Many shots and martinis later, she ended up in bed with peter and some other chick named Katherine…she thinks. The next morning she woke up at around 5. Her personal staff kicked everyone out of the house, including what's-her-face, and cleaned up her mess. She had one of the biggest hangovers in the longest time. She gulped down about 3 Advils and ate some eggs which she threw up an hour after. Peter woke up and looked like he was the cat who ate the canary.

"That was one kick-ass party." He chuckled

"Don't pretend like that was the first time you ever did that with me, Potts."

"I know. But this time I actually remembered it."

Unfortunately, so did Toni.

"You know," Potts said as he lit up a cigarette

"You were fantastic."

Toni rolled her eyes and started working on her suit down stairs. For some odd reason she couldn't get the image of that tight spandex hugging Stephanie's curves. Toni was never one to be checking out a girl unless she was drastically drunk or just in the mood, but she had some weird connection with Stephanie. She hated her guts but at the same time she couldn't get her out of her head.

After fixing her suit and going out for a test drive, Coulson picked Toni up and drove her to the new secret avengers base. Which was pretty high-tech, to Toni's standards. And as always, Stephanie was there, sporting a crop white t-shirt and jeans. How she remembered what she wore, she doesn't know. I mean for god's sake, she doesn't even remember what she had this morning. Oh right, eggs.

"Stark…" Stephanie said as she looked at Toni

"Morning Rogers, how did you sleep?"

"Just fine, thanks. Looks like you had a blast at your party."

"I did, thanks."

"What was his name?" she smirked

"Her. And Katherine…I think. Well, it was Katherine and peter. So yea. Both."

"You're sick."

"Nope. Just friendly." She winked

Thor and Bruce walked in and so did Romanov and Barton. Everyone was suited up and ready to go except for Toni and Stephanie.

"Stark…Rogers…where we're going I think you'll want to be dressed."


	3. Chapter 3

"what's going on, chief?" Toni asked

"We've spotted Loki somewhere in Russia. We're going to find him and take back the tesseract."

"I'll suit up." Toni said

"Cap, is there any advise on the Tesseract you want to give us before we go on the mission?" Fury said hesitantly

"Yea. You should have left it in the ocean." Stephanie said as she went to get her uniform

Toni put on her suit and went back to head quarters. Stephanie was training while she waited for the plane to arrive at base. When Toni arrived she was greeted by Thor, who looked like he just finished watching the titanic.

"What's wrong, big guy?" Toni said as she playfully punched his arm

"My is not one to be so easily found. This must be one of his tricks, or a trap."

"You know, I was never briefed about your brother."

"My brother used to be one of the most intelligent and resourceful people in asgard. Once he found out he was adopted he went mad and drove himself to insanity."

"Tough." There was a long awkward pause.

"You and captain have a strange relationship." Thor blurted

"What do you mean?"

"In one moment you were at each other's throat and in the next you look like…"

"Like what?"

"Like if you were in love with her."

Toni bursted into a fit of laughter, She punched Thor in the arm again and walked away, leaving the conversation unfinished. Pshhhh Toni, in love? Yea, right. She wasn't even all that sure if she was in love with Potts. I mean, she liked him. She was just never that into somebody. She never said "I love you" to anyone in her whole life. Not even her own father. Well, her father was never the affectionate type either.

The plane arrived at base and everyone was on board, including fury and Coulson.

"Miss Rogers." Coulson greeted Stephanie as he sat down next to her

"Hello Phil!"

"I see you're wearing the new uniform."

"Yup." She muttered as she played with a loose string from the end of the uniform

"Stephanie, what are you doing later on?"

"Well…hopefully I'll be kicking some guys ass and saving the world. Why? What do you have in mind?"

Toni looked at Coulson and gave him a dirty look. Coulson didn't notice and continued to flirt with Stephanie.

"Dinner and a movie?"

Stephanie looked at Stark and back to Coulson. Toni pretended as if she wasn't eavesdropping on their conversation and pretended to fix something in her suit. Stephanie didn't really want her first date ever to be with some secret agent person she just met.

She wondered why Toni always looked at her differently from the others and yet she fought with her like if she hated her. Stephanie giggled to herself thinking that Toni might be one of those kids your parents would talk to you about. Like those kids that make fun of you and push you around just because they like you and they can't find another way to show it without embarrassing themselves.

Coulson noticed her giggling and looked down.

"Yea, I know. Sorry for asking." Coulson said

"No! I wasn't laughing at you. It was something I remembered that made me laugh."

"Oh…" his face brightened up a bit

"I would love dinner and a movie, Coulson. You have been nothing but kind and sweet ever since I got here, unlike some people." She said out loud so Toni could hear

Toni looked up and rolled her eyes.

What was it about Stephanie that made her so god damn attractive?

Toni was just about to get up and say something to Stephanie until they finally landed in the spot where Loki was supposed to be. Thor looked a bit uneasy.

Toni was the first one to come out of the plane. She had her guns and bombs and all other sort of weapons charged up and ready to fire. They were somewhere in the freezing cold south of Moscow.

Just when Toni was about to sound the all clear someone tackled her from behind.

Toni was pinned against the snow and she couldn't look back to see who attacked her. Whoever it was, he was strong. Or at least strong enough to not let Toni get up.

"Stark…" it was a low, whispering voice.

Toni tried and tried to get up but she didn't have enough strength. She felt someone turn her around, back against the floor. Now she can see who her capturer was.

"Loki…" Toni scoffed.

"I hate that we have to meet this way."

"Get…Off…Me…"

"As soon as you tell my brother I am nowhere to be found."

"Bite me."

"I think I might." He smirked

Toni felt her helmet get ripped off. She got one of her free hands and blasted Loki against a tree. She was finally free but she couldn't piece her helmet back together.

"IT'S TONI. I NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE." She yelled as loud as she could.

Loki was running back to Toni and she blasted him once more. Loki grabbed his scepter and was about to blast Toni until Stephanie came in and blocked the blast with her shield.

"Thanks." Toni said breathlessly

"Don't mention it." Stephanie turned around to face Toni

Thor came out of nowhere hit Loki with his hammer and sent him flying off two miles west. Toni and Stephanie ran back to help Thor fight off his brother, but when Toni and Stephanie arrived to help, the Loki that Thor was fighting off vanished.

"Brother! Stop this foolishness! Come home!"

Toni and Stephanie heard a rumble from behind and turned around. It was the hulk and in his hand was Loki, putting up no fight whatsoever. Stephanie smiled and congratulated Bruce on retrieving Loki. Thor looked a bit nervous because for him, this wasn't enough. Loki wouldn't just give up this way. He knew something bigger was behind this, and he wasn't sure he could survive it.

Back inside the plane, Toni and Stephanie helped put Loki in his prison.

Stephanie and Toni went to change. As Toni was taking off her suit she saw Stephanie changing in the corner of her eye.

"What are you looking at, Stark?"

"You should get laid more often, Rogers. You seem tense."

There was a long pause and Toni looked at Stephanie.

"Let me guess, you're a virgin." Toni chuckled

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

"Well…seeing that you're probably what, 80, 70, years old? Yea, it's a bad thing."

Stephanie looked down and sighed. She tried to take off her suit but she was having some difficulty. She took a long, frustrating sigh.

"Stark," she said breathlessly

"Take this fucking thing off me." she finished

Toni thought she hit the jackpot.

Toni zipped down the back of Stephanie's suit. She looked at Stephanie's back and bit her lip. Toni was kind of surprised at how turned on she was right now and she was thanking the good lord she wasn't a man because if she was she would have the biggest hard on she had ever seen in her life.

"Mama mia." Toni sighed

Stephanie turned around, her hands holding on to the slipping suit. Stephanie was about to start yelling something but Toni couldn't hold it in anymore; she grabbed Stephanie by the shoulders and pressed her lips against hers. Stephanie's eyes popped open and she was about to punch Toni in the face but she decided to give into Toni's hold. Toni grabbed Stephanie's hands and let her suit fall to the floor, the suit cuffing Stephanie's ankles. Toni carried Stephanie out of the tangled mess on the floor and pushed her against the wall. Toni slipped her tongue inside of Stephanie's mouth and she could hear Rogers moaning silently. Toni was already undressed after getting her suit off so this seemed a lot easier. Toni pressed her knee against Stephanie's crotch and she heard Stephanie moan something. Toni felt Stephanie's legs start shaking so with her knee she pinned her against the wall.

"Oh my god." Stephanie sighed

Toni slipped her hand down Stephanie's underwear and felt her tense up.

"Don't do this. Let me handle it." Toni said frustratingly

"I would but your hands are freezing."

Toni smirked and started breathing on her hands and rubbing them together. She slipped her hand back inside Stephanie's underwear and started kissing her. They were both startled by the noise of the door opening and slamming against the wall. Fury was standing with his jaw dropped to the floor. He rubbed his eye and tried to maintain his authority while he could.

"What the HELL are you doing, Stark?"

Stephanie would have jumped but Toni already had her pinned against the wall. Toni looked at Stephanie and back at fury. She sighed and let go of Stephanie.

"Maybe next time." Toni winked

"We need you back in—would you put some god damn clothes on, stark?!" nick said, looking away

Toni began to slip her dress back on and peeked out at Stephanie, who looked like she just saw a ghost.

"Stark…If you…EVER…do that again…I will kill you." Stephanie tripped over her words

Toni stepped in front of Stephanie and was inches from her lips.

"What? This?" Toni said as she lightly kissed Stephanie's lips

"I'm going to—"

"Hold that thought, sunshine. You have some of my lipstick smeared all over your mouth and neck. Here, I'll get that for you."

"Don't you dare touch me!"

"Jesus! It's like you haven't even had a god damn kiss before!"

"I HAVEN'T!" Stephanie pushed Toni hard against the wall

Toni rubbed her back and she started to put her clothes on. Stephanie slipped on a white t-shirt and jeans and left before Toni had the chance to apologize.

I mean, Jesus. What kind of stick can be lodged up her ass for such a long time? She should definitely get laid. She's so tense it looks like she is made out of god damn plastic. She was a good kisser for a first timer, though. Toni slipped her red bottoms on and walked back to base. As she was walking by she heard a thump coming from the prison room. She ran up to the prison cell as fast as she could. She saw that the cell was empty and no one was around.

"What the fu—"

Toni couldn't finish when she felt someone jump on top of her and pin her against the floor. This time she wasn't wearing her suit and she knew she couldn't be able to lift whatever was on top of her.

"Don't move. I don't want to make a mess out of this."

It was Loki.

He flipped her over and he examined her up and down. He observed the fear in her eyes and the panic in her movements. He could sense her pulse going a million miles per hour.

"Let go of me." Toni struggled

"I want to ask for a request."

"Shoot." Toni said as she tried to hoist herself up

"I'll let you go…if…you join my army."

"Yea, Sure. Okay. I'll just let myself be thrown over to a psycho maniac who almost killed me. I don't think so, bub."

"Wrong choice of words, stark." Loki grabbed his scepter and pointed it to her arc reactor.

"Now let's see if you really have a heart."

Loki touched his scepter to Toni's arc reactor. Toni saw his scepter didn't really work on her and she could see the surprise on Loki's face.

"I-I don't understand…"

"Eh. Performance issues…Happens all the time."

Loki was about to strike Toni until Stephanie jumped to Toni's rescue by punching Loki unconscious.

"I had it all under control, Rogers."

"It didn't look like it from where I was standing."

"Listen here, Rogers—" Toni was interrupted by Stephanie, who abruptly grabbed Toni by the shirt and kissed her.

"You could say thank you." Stephanie said as she let go of Toni

"Thanks."

An alarm started going off and Toni and Stephanie looked around. No sign of the prisoner. Loki was gone.


End file.
